New Career
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: After Kris is kicked out of Raintree she goes to Hollywood. Where she is thrown into the world of lies, deciet, and fame. She get to learn the life of a famous actress. But when she is cast in a movie she is forced to work with someone she was hoping to n
1. New Town

A/N-Hey everyone. This is the author of New Life Old Friends. 4 of the stories tied. So I'm doing my personal favorite. New Career. I hope that os okay with everyone. I want to once again thanks everyone who had anything to do with my last story. I really appreciate you. I have nothing to do today, so I'm going to write the first chapter. Please tell me how it goes, and if I should continue it. Thanks you everyone.

Summary:

-After Kris is kicked out of Raintree she goes to Hollywood. Where she is thrown into the world of lies, deciet, and fame. She get to learn the life of a famous actress. But when she is cast in a movie she is forced to work with someone she was hoping to never have to see again. Her world is turned upside down.

CHAPTER 1: New Town

I walked along the highway after Junior attempted to get me to go back home with him. I refused. I had enough of them. If Junior would have cancelled the race like Dani told him to I would never be in the position. Granted, I shouldn't have stolen Wildfire anyways. So, it is partly my fault. But I had to do something. I couldn't stay there with them. I had to get out of Freemont, California.

I arrived at the train-station at about three in the morning.

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk asked. She didn't seem to be too happy.

"Yes, actually. I need to go somewhere. But I don't know where. A place where I can get my mind off of things," I said. Why was I in such a mood for rambling?

"Go to Hollywood. Enough action down there," she said picking her magazine back up.

"Okay. Can I get a ticket to there then?" I asked getting tired of her already.

"Sure, how many," she asked.

"One."

"Here," she said after getting me a ticket. I layed the money on the desk and took my ticket.

The ticket said that the train would leave at 5 a.m. and arrive sometime around 2 that afternoon. Inside the ticket was a brouchure(sp?). I read it learning about Holywood and L.A. I check my check book to see how much moeny I had that I was saving to give the Ritter's. I have around thirty grand. I figured it could help me get an apartment until I got a job.

_Maybe I could become famous _I thought to my self laughing. I remember the director of the commercial I shot said that if I ever wanted to be in a movie or something, he would be glad to cast me. As I sat there I could picture the faces of the Ritter's and Davis's and Pablo if they saw me on t.v. I laughed again. I'd show them. Why was I so giddy? Let's see: I just lost my job, my home, my best friend, my boyfriend, and a guy who was always there for me. Sure, thats a great reason to be giddy. Hey, amybe I could even join a sororiety(sp?). No, I really wouldn't. Truthfully. I was torn up about getting kicked out. I wasn't in any way happy. But hey, I have to do something. Might as well go to Hollywood.

By the time I was done thinking about it all. 2 hours had passed. They called everyone to Train ASD-39. I stood in line and gave them my ticket. Here goes the new me.

A/N-So, what did yall think? I hope yall liked it. I did. I think it is different than the other stories. Well, tell me what yll think.

Love to ALL!!!

Lorra


	2. Crappy Apartment

A/N-So, people seem to like my story, if different is a good thing. Please review!!!!!! I love you all. And guess what, A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!

CHAPTER 2: Crappy Apartment.

I woke up and looked at my watch. _1:37. Great! _I thought. I was percisely 23 minutes away from my life. I sat and watched the view. And soon, I saw it. The HOLLYWOOD sign. _Maybe I chould take a picture in front on it. Send it to Jean. She would surly love that! _I said still in a very giddy mood. But then I realized, the sign was too big. _Oh Well. I'll get her back somehow._

When I go off the train I grabbed my duffel bag and went into the train station. I grabbed a map of the area and headed out into the streets. I followed the map to a resturant, commonly known as McDonald's. I could eat here now, since I wasn't on a strict diet. I goblled down two double cheeseburgers with everything on them. A large fry and a large sweet tea. When I finished I looked at my map for the next exciting thing to do. I looked up and saw a guy that looked familiar. Wait he was John Travolta. He was fat and ugly now, but it was him. He saw me looking at him and he smiled. I smiled back. I grabbed my camera phone and walked up behinf him in line.

"Look, I'm sure you get this all the time and are tired of it, but could I get a picture wiht you?" I asked polietly.

"Sure," She said to me wth a smile.

"Great, thanks!" I said. I stood next to him and held out the phone and clicked hte camera button. When it was done flashing I tunred the phone around so me and can you believe it John Travolta were looking at the picture.

"Cute," he said hten turned back around minding his own business.

_HAHA! Got you know Jean! _

"What do you think of it?" Maryanne Evans asked me. She was a realtor. I was looking for an apartment.

"Looks...fine," I said. The place would be beautiful if it was painted and refurnished. But, it was the only aartment within my budget at the moment.

"Great. Come with me to sign the papers and you'll get the keys

"Yes Ma'am," I said following her out of my new home.

So what my home was crappy. It wa something. I had just gotten a job at a resturant called Venucci's. It was in teh heart of Hollywood right down the road from my apartment. It payed well. 12 an hour for the first month. I worked 56 hours a week. So, I could afford rent. I sign ed the papares and got the keys.

As I walked I let my feet take me. I didn;t use a map or anything. I just went. It was dark by now and I had to be at work at 11. Which was in exactly 12 hours. But I reslly didn't care. Soon I was at a fashion show. I walked in and had a seat in the back of the room. Well, it wasn't a seat for very long. I had to stand on the chair just so I could see. I looked around. There were a ton of famous people here. Then I saw him. Mr. Roadamon. He was the director to the commercial. He was only three rows infront of me. I got down off the chair and made my way up to him,

"Mr. Roadamon?" I said standing nexst to him.

"What o you want? I know you from somewhere!" he said.

"Yes, I was in that hot sauce commercial you shot in Freemont," I told him.

"YES! And you stole that horse yesterda!" He said.

_Great! Rumors are already going around. How am I gonna get myself through this one? _"Yes sir. Look, you remember that offer you gave me after the shoot?" I asked him.

"Of course. Did you want a job?" he asked.

"Well, actually. I just moved here today. And I would love to be in a movie or something," I said attempting to sound intelligent.

"Meet me tomorrow at 9 am. I'm starting a new movie next week. And I need a girl like you as the lead. Plus you look great kissing on camera," he laughed.

"Well, were should I meet you. I have to be at work at 11," I told him.

"Hmm, I'll come to your place. Where do you live?" he asked and begna shouting for the next outfit.

"The Evergreen Apartments," I said.

I layed in bed that night thinking about everything. I wanted so badly to get back at Jean. I don't know why either. She was the one who alwasy said that I would have a place at Raintree. But now I was regretting everything that I was doing. I looked at my phone when it began to ring. It was Matt. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just got into a movie. I was going to become famous. It was what I can't here to do, right? Then why was I feeling so guilty about it? I just lost everything I ever had. I would have been better off living on the streets than feeling this bad about myself.

I grabbed the necklace that was hanging around my neck. Junior had given it to me for my birthday. God I missed him. I should have went with him. But when I saw him last night I told him that I never wanted to see him again. Why was I always pushing him away.

A/N-Yeah, so this story officially sucks now. I'm sorry. My sister is coming home in an hour and I am side tracked. I think it will get better when she starts the movie. I;m so sorry yall. You don't have to even review on this one. Though it would be nice if you did.


	3. New Job

A/N-Yeah, so I'm suppose to be claening the house becasue my dad is gonna be home tomorrow...but this is more fun.

CHAPTER 3: The New Job

One Week Later

I have been woring on this new movie for a week trying to memorize lines. I had about half of them down. I still hadn't met the guy I was working with. I quit my job at the resturant. I didn't need it. I had this job. Today was my first day shooting. I was so nervous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning," John (Mr. Roadamon) said to me.

"Morning. What do I need to do?" I asked him.

"Go to that trailer over there. Get into hair and makeup. Then meet me out here," he said.

I did as he said and went to the makeup trailer.

"Kris Furillo?" a young woman around the age of 25 said to me.

"Yes, thats me," I replied going to her.

"I will be ding your hair and make-up. And also you outfits. So sit down. I have 1 hour," she said.

_How long is this suppose to take? _I asked myself. I jut sat there as she straightened my hair then curled it and put the top back. Then she applied a ton of makeup on me. 'To Hide the blemishes' she had told me. after I was through she handed me a mini skirt and a tank top to put on. I changed and met John outside.

"So, when do I get to meet my partner?" I asked waiting as they set up the cameras.

"Right now! Mr. Davis," John shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned as I watched a tall guy walk from around a corner.

_Great! Just when I thought I was away from everything back home. He shows up. I was suppose to never see him again. How am I gonna do this? The way I acted last time I saw him. I can't just pick up like nothing happened at all. I bet John asked him to come becasue of the commercial. Man! Why did I leave? I knew something was gonna happen. Why can't things just go like they are planned in my head. _

"Hello Kris," Junior said pretnending as if to never know me.

"Hey Junior. Can we talk in private for a sec John?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure. I have to go do something anyways," he said turning and walking away.

"What are you doing here Junior?" I asked mad.

"I should ask you the same thing. John called me and told me tat you were here and asked if I could be in the movie. I told him yes."

"But I wasn't suppose to ever see you again! You can't just show up like this!" I shouted again.

"Kris. Look, I'm not going to let you exit my life again. There are some things you need to know! Jean sold all of the horses. Raintree looks like a ghost town. They really need you Kris. Jean is sorry that she kicked you out. She really is. Please, just go back," Junior pleaded.

"Junior, I can't. I belong here now. I have a job to do. And so do you. So lets get this over with and you can go home and I'll never have to see you again," I said.

"Fine. But, I hope you change your mind. You don't belong here. You belong at Raintree. And you know it better than any of us."

A/N-Yes, it was short. But I thik it was okay. Please review!!!!!


	4. Thinking things through

A/N-So, here is the new chapter. Please enjoy.

CHSPTER 4: THINKING THINGS THROUGH

_Great! Now how am I suppose to do this? I hate that Junior can read right through me. I know that I should go back home. But I just can't. It was like when I had that riding accidient. I knew I should get back up on a horse. But I just couldn't. Now I have Junior hounding me. Matt has called me atleast ten times since I had gotten done filming me today. I hate working with Junior. There are about a kazillion love scenes. I'm not suppose to see Junior, never mind make-out with him. Yes, I love Junior, I always have. But I needed things to go the way I planned for them too. Jeff said it would only take about a month to shoot this movie. I can make it. After we get done filming I will consider going back. Though I doubt I will. But Junior just looked so cute when he was telling me all this stuff. God, why did I ever break up with him. That's right. Because he hurt the Ritter's, and the Ritter's hurt me. I even loved him when me and Matt were together. God I miss him too. And Wildfire. I miss Wildfire like crazy. I wonder how his training is coming. I need to get some sleep. I have to be at the shoot at 6 am._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A Week Later:

The shooting is coming along fine. And everyday I'm with Junior my feeling for him just keep coming. _No! You two are over. There is no you two. Just focus on what you are here to do._

"Kris!" Jeff said. I just froze in the middle of the scene. Everyone was just looking at me.

"Sorry. I just like hillucinated," I retorted.

"But Angie! This is our last chance!" Junior said the first line of the scene.

"Ryan Look. I love you. I do, but I can't just go behind my parent's back and marry you!" I said the second line.

"You have been going behind your parents back for the last 5 years to be with me! And all of a sudden when i wasnt to act on what we have been planning our whole relationship, you just want to back out?"

"Look Ryan. I don't have a choice here. We are moving o New York whether you, or I like it. I don't want to leave. But I have to. It's part of life. Let's just say good-bye now and get this over with. I don't want to, but it is what we have to do!" I yelled as the character Angie. I was in tears.

"No, I refuse to do it. I'm not letting go of this."

"Letting go of what?"

"This love. Do you know how rare it is? You can leave, but trust me. We are going to be together again."

"Ryan. I don't love you anymore. It's over, I'm sorry!" I said then ran off the set.

"Good job you guys. I'll see you in the morning!" Jeff said then walked off.

"Hey Kris! That was some pretty serious acting out there. It kind of reminds me of something," Junior siad catching up with me.

"Tell me about it." I said looking up at him smiling.

"Let's go out. To a club or something Please!" Junior said poking out his lip.

"Ah! You are so ridiculous. Come on. Let me go home and change!" I said putting my arm in his and leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why are you doing this Kris. You are falling for it. Falling for what you came here to get away from. _I looked in the mirror at myself. I was right. I shouldn't be doing this. But couldn't help it. I felt so guilty for ignoring Junior. He hadn't done anything wrong. He was just trying to help. So tonight was about us. Letting go of the past, and looking into the future.

_Heck, maybe there will even be some hott guy too._

A/N-So, what did you think. Yes, anyoher short chapter. But i didn't want to ruin it by stretching it out. Please review.


	5. The Club

A/N-Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: The Club

Junior and I arrived at a club in the middle go the city. We walked in and sat at the bar.

"Just a water," I said.

"A coke," Junior said. "You still drink only water. It's not like you have to be on a diet anymore."

"Habits are hard to break." I said smiling and looking at the people on the dance floor.

"You wanna try it?" Junior said looking at the dancing couples also.

"Not really. I'm really tired!" I said.

"Me too. Can you belive we only have two weeks of filming left. I think the movie is going to be really great." Junior said. I could tellhe was making small talk.

"You know what Junior. I'm really tired and I think we should probably go home. We have a big day tomorrow," I said. I really wasn't tired, but I really didn't want to be here either. Mostly becasue I was falling to hard for Junior.

"Okay. I'll take you home. Let's go," Junior said standing up and I followed him out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whats on your mind Kris," he said on the way home.

_I knew he knew something was wrong. What am I gonna say? Might as well tell the truth. _"Us." That was all I said.

"You too?" he said with a little smirk.

"Yeah. It's just that everyday I'm with you, I feel like it use to. Back when you and me were together. I really miss that!" I said leaning my head back.

"Me too. But mabe we could go back to that. We might as well give it a try. No harm can be done, right?" Junior asked.

"Maybe your right. But I really need to think about this. I mean, Matt and me never really split up. I mena, we did, but not really. I don't know," I said closng my eyes so I wouldn't start crying.

"We're here," Junior said stopping the car and gettig out.

I followed him out of the car and to my apartment building. He always walked me to the door. Just to make sure no one hurt me.

"Goodnight Junior," I said turning to walkin.

_i didn't know what was happening. All I remember was walking in. Then Junior grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Then I wake up and we are both lying in the bed, naked. Great! Just what I needed. _

It was 7:30. I had to leave in 30 minutes. I jumped in the shower after I woke up Junior. Then I dressed and threw my hair into a pony tail.

"Kris, we need tot alk about last night," Junior said on the way to work.

"It shouldn't have happened. I don't even remember it!" I said confused.

"So are we still getting married?" he said in a serious voice.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding. But it didn't happen for no reason. You said that you loved me. And even though you don't remember. I know it was th truth."

A/N-So, it was kinda weird. But I was completly brain dead. Oh well. I on't think this story is going to be very long. I'm just not into it. But I'll try!

Please Review.


	6. Third Time's a Charm

A/N-I'm soo sorry I haven't update in a while. I have just forgotten about it. Sorry! Here is the new chapter. Please review it.

CHAPTER 6: THIRD TIME'S A CHARM

"Oh my gosh, I think I might die," Junior exaggerated as he fell into a couch in the actors lounge.

"Of what?" I asked falling next to him as I opened a granola bar.

"I'm really not sure. Maybe the heat!" he said fanning himself.

"Come om, it's not that hot. Plus, in three days, we will be completly done shooting. Then we get to go to those famous people parties," I joked.

"Yeah, we wish. Let's go out to lunch. I'm starving!" Junior yelled as he jumped off teh couch.

"How can you be hungry, you ate almost every donut they had here this morning for us. Plus, we have to be back shooting in like two hours," I said checking my watch. Yeah, it was two hours, but I really didn't want to go. I wasn't hungry, heck, this was my fourth granola bar.

"Exactly, two hours. Please Kris, PLEASE!" Junior fell down on his knees trying to look cool.

"Jun, your not cool. Get up," I said pulling him up. I playfully punched him and ran out of teh trailer. Junior was right behind he.

Once he caught up to me he tackled me to the ground and layed on top of me. "Please?"

"Fine," I said pushing him off of me.

-----------------------------------------------

"What are you going to get?" Junior sadi looking at his menu. We were at some French resturant. I didn't eat this food.

"I don't know. What are you getting?" I looked at him an smiled. Many people thought me and him were together. But we weren't. But we had been getting very close lately.

"Umm..I think I'll get a stake," he sadi closing teh menu and putting it down.

"A Stake? Dang boy, I was wrong. You ain't no Jack Russell. Your a Great Dane!" I laughed. I could never eat that much.

"The bigger the better," he joked back. "Can we talk?"

The question came out of no where. First we were joking about dogs, then he gets all serious. "Umm, Yeah, I guess," I said a littel shaky.

"Look, I know the last week or so me and you have been getting kinda close."

"Yeah,"

"Well. As we have been getting closer I'm realizing that even though me adn you weren't together for a while, and I was with different girls, my heart never can with me. Do you get what I'm saying?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. Same with me. After you left me at the resturant that night when I told you I was selling Flame, I was like, 'You have to move on'. And I did. But whenever I saw you I just wanted to tell you that I still had feelings for you."

"Then why did you go out with Matt?" Junior asked me.

"Because, you and I had our chance. And I didn't want another heart-break. I figured that if I was with Matt, I wouldn't get hurt. But truthfully, I think in the end I was mroe hurt because I thoght that I had lost you. That you didn't lve me. So, I came here. So I wouldn't have to think about any of it."

"Kris, why didn't you just tell me how you felt. I would have understood."

"I know, but at the time I wanted to get back at you. I wanted to move on like you had. I don't know. It is all so messed up now."

"Do you think me and you could give it anther shot. I know you said that you need to get over Matt, but Kris, that was a week ago. Please, let's just give it a try," Junior said placing his hand over mine.

"Ok, let's give it a try," I sad smiling.

_So, I was once again with the man of my dreams. Maybe it will stick this time. _As I looked into his eyes something clicked. This is where I was suppose to be. And maybe they are right, Third Time's a Charm.

A/N-So, how was it. Any good?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-

Ok guys, please don't hate me when I tell you this, but I'm not going on with this story anymore. But I am going to do something else. I'm going to have a contest type thing.

Here is how it is going to work:

Who ever wants to can write the next chapter in the story and send it to me. I will then pick which one I think it the best. Then I will post it, of course giving you the credit. So please, if you want to submit a chapter, please do so.

On the other hand. I am going to write another story. It is going to be the sequel to New Life Old Friends. It will take place after the wedding. So, please look for it. I will probably put up the first chapter sometime soon. Band Camp starts on Monday, so that will be taking up a lot of my time! But please. SUBMIT A CHAPTER!!!!!!

I love you all!!!

Lorra


End file.
